


Aftercare

by OnBedAllDay



Series: Jason and Nico are meant to be in each other's lives [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Relationships, Caretaking, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBedAllDay/pseuds/OnBedAllDay
Summary: "Nico has been spending his pre-heats by himself,” the daughter of Apollo started. “It’s probably why his pre-heats got thrown off its regular cycle. He needs to be cared for, properly.” (In which The Seven takes care of Nico and Nico realizes how beloved he is). Jasico.





	1. Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-heats = precursor to the actual heats. They're mini heats that tell Omegas to seek physical affection, but not sexual pleasure. Anyone who has pre-heats mean that their sexual reproductive organs are still developing. Pre-heats usually stop at the age of 17 or 18 to give way to the actual heats. 
> 
> Blood pack = family or relatives. Basically the people who you share your blood with. 
> 
> Bond pack = a pack formed from deep friendships or relationships. E.g. The Seven. 
> 
> Anyone could have a blood pack and bond pack at the same time. But you could only have one of each. That doesn't stop people from forming friendships with different pack members though.

Nico felt extremely hot, grimy, and embarrassed as he sat on one of the infirmary beds.

It wasn’t particularly warm or humid day, since Camp Half Blood’s magic always set the temperature at just the right level. But magic made no wonders for Nico today. He woke up feeling incredibly uncomfortable about everything, from his jacket feeling too heavy on his shoulders to the way his socks scratch against his toes. He was about to go to the pavilion for breakfast when Jason swooped down, wrapped one of his hoodies around Nico, and pulled the son of Hades into the infirmary.

One sniff from him and Kayla Knowles made her diagnosis: irregular pre-heats.

While Nico may not be familiar with his biology as he should, the son of Hades knows that irregular pre-heats are bad news. Nico hasn’t got the actual heats yet – thank the gods – since he’s too young, but pre-heats were still inconvenient and should be spent with a pack member or his mate. But ever since Will…

Kayla interrupted his thoughts, saying. “You have some visitors.” She slid the curtain to give way to the Jason, who has Percy and Annabeth in tow. They had masks over their noses as a precautionary measure.

“Hey,” Jason started. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty okay, I guess.” Nico replied. He still felt a bit hot and was probably emitting faint, pre-heat pheromones. But otherwise, he wasn’t uncomfortable anymore.  “Kayla gave me some medications, but she asked me to stay here for a while until I get…cooled down.”

Annabeth removed her mask and smiled in relief. “You gave us quite a scare there, Nico. We thought that you were – ” _In heat,_ she wanted to say. Nico almost blanched at the thought. “Anyway, I’m happy that you’re fine now.”

Nico nodded and muttered a short ‘Thanks.’ While he had come in terms with Annabeth and Percy last year, he still felt awkward talking to them. So many things had happened between them that functioning in a normal friendship was a back and forth struggle between small talks and unintended reminders of the past. But Nico liked to believe that they were almost at the middle ground, and so probably did Annabeth and Percy.

They talked for a while before Kayla came back, asking the three older demigods for a moment of their time. She looked serious, as she always did when working in the infirmary, but Nico’s pre-heat made him jumpy and sensitive to reactions. Jason, who sat closest to the bed, reached out to touch Nico’s fingertips. He reveled at the physical contact from his best friend and felt his anxiety drain away from the touch.

“Nico has been spending his pre-heats by himself,” the daughter of Apollo started. “It’s probably why his pre-heats got thrown off its regular cycle. He needs to be cared for, _properly_.” Nico realized the implication and squirmed in his seat. Jason moved his hand forward and covered Nico’s hand in comfort. If Annabeth or Kayla noticed, they didn’t say anything.

“Oh,” Percy croaked, suddenly sounding like he has a dry throat. His cheeks were tinted pink. “Annabeth and I are in a relationship. I don’t think…if he gets kn – “

 Nico gaped. “ _What?!_ No! I-I don’t mean that! I just…”

Annabeth put a hand on her chin and looked at Nico inquisitively. “You mean he needs physical affection, is that it?” 

Kayla nodded. “Omegas aren’t supposed to spend their heat alone.” Even though the daughter of Apollo had been stating facts, Nico couldn’t help but keep his head down to the ground. He didn’t want them to see him like this. The situation was embarrassing enough as it is. He wished Hazel was here; she was family, the blood pack, someone to share the pre-heats with. But she was in Camp Jupiter, miles away from Camp Half Blood, working diligently as the Centurion of the 5th Cohort.

He heard Kayla speak again. “You’re closest to Nico's pack, aren’t you? Surely you could help him.”

Then, Jason said. “Well if you put it like that, then I…”

“We’ll gladly take care of Nico - all of us,” Annabeth interjected. There was an air of finality in the way she said those words, diffusing any objections that would arise from the conversation. When Nico raised his head, he met Annabeth’s determined grey eyes. “You can count on us.” She was claiming him. 

Nico breathed her scent, hot milk, olive trees, and all things soft. He turned to Percy, the salt of the sea, citrus, and a lost childhood dream. And finally to Jason, rain and ozone, warm spring breezes, and new beginnings. They weren’t Bianca or Hazel or even Will (Will…), but they want to claim him as a member of their bond pack. The pack of the Seven. 

“Okay,” he answered. He felt Jason’s fingers slot in between his fingers as the scent of sunshowers enveloped his senses “I trust you.”

 


	2. Percy

"You want me to what?"

Annabeth gave an exasperated sigh. "Nico needs your clothes, Percy, for his nest."

Ever since Annabeth declared that their Pack would be taking care of Nico, the daughter of Athena had been drafting lists and steps and guidelines on Nico's pre-heats. Percy thought that his girlfriend had prepared a little bit too much; omegas shouldn't need that many things for a whole week. But then Percy has a Beta mom and no Omega siblings, so he's not in a position to say things like that.

Still, he doesn't understand why Nico needs his clothes. "I still don't follow, Annabeth."

Annabeth sat down next to Percy, creaking the bed as she did so. Percy instinctively leaned towards his mate, wrapped his arms around her waist, and tucked his chin in the crook of her shoulder. Annabeth had been always so soft. Percy gave a quiet purr when Annabeth leaned back towards him.

"Nico is a member of our Pack now, Percy. We need to make him feel welcomed. Giving a material with our scents will help the bond grow stronger," she explained.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense," It doesn't really, but Annabeth is smarter than him, so she must be right. "So should I give him my laundry or…" which made Annabeth snort and Percy chuckle in response.

"Gross. Nico needs your scent, not your musk," Percy guffawed and Annabeth pinched him. "Just give him some of your camp T-shirts – the clean ones, mind you – that doesn't smell like laundry detergent."

"Alright, alright. I'll see what I can find," When both of them had quieted down, Percy took this opportunity to ask. "Why did you claim Nico, by the way?"

Though Percy was the Alpha of the Pack, Annabeth had made most of the decisions of the Pack so far. Annabeth had always been wise and caring, and provided the best advice to any situation. He never questioned her, except for a few rare occasions. So, when Annabeth claimed Nico in the infirmary, he just let her.

"Piper once told me that sometimes, we need to follow our emotions than our calculations," Percy remembered the fear dungeon, where Annabeth and Piper had been in the mercy of the Makhai. "I just felt that claiming Nico would be the right thing to do," then she turned her head towards him and asked, "Don't you?"

Percy had thought about this. Back when Bianca died, Percy considered taking Nico into his Pack – it was still him, Annabeth, and Grover at that time. But then Nico ran away and the whole Kronos thing was happening and a lot of other stuff that… he just forgot. Percy thought Nico turned out fine, which he realized was completely false after arguing with Jason about it. He and Annabeth had been making up to Nico, but Percy wasn't sure if there was anything left to make up for.

But, as Piper taught Annabeth,  _sometimes. you need to follow your heart instead of your mind._  Percy may be confused on what to do, but he knew what he felt.

"Yeah, I think so, too."

"Annabeth smiled. "So, you'll claim him?"

He knew what Annabeth meant by that. Even though Annabeth may have claimed Nico for the Pack, it wasn't official until Percy scents Nico. Marks the bond to the Pack. But Percy thought that Nico might rather punch him than let him scent the son of Hades.

"I'll try my best."

* * *

When Annabeth left the Poseidon cabin, Percy had gone to work. He took his laundry basket and collected every article of clothing that fit Annabeth's description. Though at some point, he realized he really didn't know what he was doing, and he'd pulled every spare shirt he had into the laundry basket.

The walk to the Hades cabin was brief. Once Percy was at Nico's door, he realized that he didn't really know what to say. Should he just say hi and drop his clothes by the doorstep and leave? Or should he make small talk, hang around until the situation gets too awkward? Gods, he usually has Annabeth to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation. But then, he can't rely on her every time he wanted to talk to Nico.

The son of Poseidon didn't get a chance to knock on the door when the door swung open, permeating the scent of peppermint and hyacinth through its gap. Nico looked like he just woke up, with his funky bed hair and dry drool in the corner of his lips. He was wearing one of Jason's giant purple hoodies, which hinted a faint scent of rain in a mountainous area. It irked Percy, for some reason.

Nico squinted his drowsy eyes at Percy. "What's with the clothes?"

Percy snorted. "What's with the hoodie?"

That seemed to wake up the son of Hades. Percy almost kicked himself for being too snarky. "I-I mean it looks good on you… sort of?" When the son of Poseidon realized how awkward that sounded, he added. "I brought clothes for your nest. Annabeth said you might need it."

At those words, Nico visibly relaxed. He moved aside and let Percy in. Cabin 13 remained the same as the last time Percy visited this cabin – dark, dreary, and full of stereotypical skulls and vampire decorations - but somehow, the place felt homey. Probably because of Nico's pre-heat scent wafting around the place.

Nico pointed at the pile of clothes on the bed. "Just put your clothes over here and I'll take care of the rest."

Percy dropped his clothes at the foot of Nico's bed, careful not to shift anything in Nico's nest. The son of Poseidon took this chance to observe the nest. He found Nico's black shirts in the mix – naturally – though he found a rather weird amount of purple shirts and a letterman jacket that only belonged to the son of Jupiter. He also saw a number of Annabeth's clothes, having remembered each one from a particular day and quest, and a couple of Piper's and Leo's clothes. Nico's nest was now slowly becoming a cauldron of familiar scents, though he smelled a hint of tea and oregano that didn't belong in the Pack.

"Thanks," Nico mumbled, fiddling the strings of Jason's hoodie. "This is okay."

"Oh, okay," Percy replied, not sure what to do next. "Should I leave?"

Nico drew the strings of the hoodie together as he mumbled. "Only if you want to."

Taking it as a silent welcome, Percy smiled. "Okay."

Percy settled on Hazel's bed, watching Nico begin to pile up bedding using Percy's shirt. Whether it was the hormones or something else, Percy found the way Nico's nose scrunches in concentration or how Nico keeps mumbling in a mix of Greek and Italian incredibly cute. Percy almost wanted to reach out and nuzzle against Nico, a territorial thing that head Alphas do to their Packmates – but he figured that Nico would hate that. He hasn't even scented Nico yet.

But then he remembered his conversation with Annabeth, her experience in the fear dungeon with Piper. He took a deep breath.

"Hey, Nico," he started, running his nervous fingers through his hair. "Um, so how's the Pack so far?"

Nico didn't look up as he organized his nest. "It's okay. It's just been a day," Right. Why did Percy forget that? He was there when it happened. "Jason and Annabeth are doting. It's nice."

"Yeah," He took another breath. "D-do you want to make it official? I mean, I just need to scent you – I-it's a Pack thing, I promise! Though if you don't want to, that's fine – "

"Percy." The son of Poseidon raised his head to find Nico blushing, but not looking disgusted or offended. "It's fine. Annabeth said you were going to do that…some Pack thing or whatever…She said you needed this."

"Oh." Of course, Annabeth would consider this in her plans. Unsure and a bit embarrassed, he stood from his spot on Hazel's bed to sit on Nico's side. "So, it's okay?"

"Yeah," Nico loosened his hoodie. "Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah," Then, tentatively, Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and brought the Omega closer. Something changed between them, like the pressure popping from your ears when you rose from a deep dive. Nico wasn't soft, like Annabeth, but he fitted right into Percy's arms, and he can't help but purr when he nosed Nico's locks. In his arms, Nico felt relaxed.

"Bianca's hugs felt like this," Nico blurted out. Percy tightened his arms around the son of Hades. He never talked about Bianca, not without lashing out, at least.

Percy took this opportunity to say the things that needed to be said. "I'm sorry for not saving her that day, for letting you run away, and for many other things," he took in Nico's intoxicating peppermint scent to calm himself. "Its one of my biggest regrets."

Nico shook his head. Percy wished he could see Nico's face from this position. "It's okay. There are deaths that we could not avoid," It was a pretty wise epiphany, something that Annabeth would solemnly agree, but Percy wondered what it took for Nico to accept that – years of struggle? His discovery of Hazel? Or his friendship with Jason? "I'm sorry for tricking you, back in the Underworld."

"Ah, it's fine," Then he remembered that he pointed his blade at Nico, that time. "Sorry for threatening you that day."

Nico's shoulders shrugged. "It happens."

They stayed like this, drinking each other's scents, when Percy spoke again. "Nico, are we okay?"

So much bad blood had happened to them. Bianca's death, Percy's distrust, the hero-switching that Nico knew about, Tartarus. Percy wasn't sure if Nico wanted anything to do with him. He didn't even know if there was anything to salvage in their barely existing relationship.

Until now.

Nico leaned forward and turned his face towards Percy. He wasn't the kid who Percy met several years ago, all bright eyes and innocent smiles and raucous laughter. But he was still Nico, only matured, probably weathered down, but still there. The boy who saved Percy many times without asking anything for return, except for friendship.

"Yes, Percy, we're okay."

Percy pressed a kiss on top of Nico's head and washed the cabin with the fresh breeze of the sea.


	3. Frank

Frank decided that Camp Half-Blood didn't change that much.

For one, Camp Half-Blood still had only one parking space, which was all the way to the Big House. Frank couldn't count the number of times he had to press the brakes because of a few demigods and satyrs crossing his path. He hoped that he didn't jostle the care packages at the back too much; he received careful and detailed instructions to deliver the boxes, unharmed; else Hazel, – yes, his sweet and incredibly kind girlfriend – would flay him. Gods, he loves her.

As he unloaded the boxes from the trunk of his car, Frank picked the scent of ozone and pine trees in the air. Jason descended from the sky and eagerly gave the son of Mars a brief hug.

"Frank! It's good to see you!" Jason said, clapping the back of Frank's shoulder. Up close, Frank noticed the relaxed smile on Jason's face and the hint of lilies in his scent. His cropped blonde hair had grown shorter, strangely looking unruly. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, just been pretty busy with school and praetorship," Frank said. "Oh, I brought some care packages for Nico, if he still needs some. Reyna and Hazel prepared it for him. They're sorry for not coming to visit. You know how it is."

Jason nodded. "It's fine. Tell them I said 'Hi,' alright? And that Nico's fine."

"We'll just have to see about that. Hazel and Reyna gave strict instructions in evaluating how you've been taking care of their brother."

Jason chuckled. It sounded free and light and earnest, so unlike his old guarded self. Frank realized this was the time he heard Jason chuckle.

"I won't expect any less from them. Come on, let's get you settled in."

* * *

It was nice to be with the Pack again like this, cramped in a tiny table by the pavilion and telling their stories to each other. Well, Frank mostly talked, since the rest of the Seven were always together in Camp Half-Blood. Frank wondered if he could take a break from his praetorship duties and stay here with his Pack and Hazel. Hazel would've loved that; she only saw Nico once or twice a month now, which wasn't really enough. Speaking of Nico…

"How are things with Nico, by the way?" Frank asked. When he learned through IM that Nico was going to part of their pack, Hazel was enthusiastic. Frank was, too, but he was more curious as to why this suddenly happened. He knew from Reyna that Nico had  _almost_ been part of a Pack in Camp Half-Blood. But it never really pushed through.

Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. A blush formed on both of his tan cheeks. "It's official. He's part of the pack now." Annabeth look so proud as he said this.

"Finally, Jack Skellington's part of the club now!" Leo said. "Though I'm surprised that he didn't punch you when you scented him." Piper, who was sitting next to him, rolled her eyes and pinched him. "Ow! Just being honest! Ever since he –  _ow!_ "

" _That's_ none of your business to talk about, Leo." Piper chastised. Frank wondered what he missed when he was away in Camp Jupiter.

Jason coughed, bringing the awkward conversation to an end. "Anyway, I'm glad that Nico is – " Then, his blue eyes lit up, like a lightning strike across the dark sky. Curious, Frank followed his sight, until – oh.

_Oh._

"Hey, Jason said Frank's here," Nico said. He looked like he was fresh out from a long nap, smelling like lilies and mint, hint of pine. Frank had a sneaking suspicion where the last scent came from.

Percy smiled. "Hey Neeks," Frank almost did a double take when Percy addressed  _the_ Nico di Angelo with a casual nickname. "Come sit with us. Frank brought you some stuff from Camp Jupiter."

Nico slid in between Jason and Piper, which Frank found to be an awkward position given the current relationship status of the two. But Piper seemed fine while Jason didn't look bothered. They were taking their break-up really well.

"Thanks for the care boxes, Frank. I've never had them a lot," Nico said. The way he twiddled with his hair with his fingers reminded Frank of Hazel and her habit of hair twirling. "How are things in Camp Jupiter?"

And so, they had small talk. There really wasn't much to talk about between the two of them, except if it's anything about Hazel's and Reyna's well-being. Though their interactions have been few and small, the distrust and caution in their relation were gone. Now, talking to Nico felt open and comfortable. The son of Hades seemed happier, too.

Hazel and Reyna would love to hear that news.

When lunch ended, Frank offered to carry the boxes to Nico's cabin. Although Nico insisted that he could just teleport the boxes through shadows, the Pack each took one box (Percy and Jason carrying three) and carried it to his cabin. The look of exasperation and fondness on Nico's face was enough to elicit a small smile from Frank.

"Gods, Jason, just let carry one!" Nico exclaimed as he tried to grab one box from Jason's pile. But Jason would just raise the boxes out of Nico's each or make them float using the winds. "You're so annoying."

"You're welcome, Nico. I'm glad that I could be of help in some way," Jason sarcastically retorted.

Nico sputtered a laugh. "Don't be a fart."

"Is it because you'll be afraid that I'll blow you away?" This earned Jason a few laughs and a playful punch on the shoulder from the son of Hades. Nico's laughter was like bells dancing in the current of the wind.

Guess some things did change in Camp Half Blood, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Jason and Nico were taking a nap together when Frank arrived.


End file.
